Warrior Cat Life Generator!
by Beastlyyy
Summary: Ever wonder what your warrior name would be? What Clan you would be in? How many kits you would have? What your family would be like? If you would have a good mate? Find out that and much more in this Warrior Cat Life Generator!
1. Name

**Here is a Warrior Cat Life Generator!**

 **Part 1: Name**

 **To find your prefix, find the first letter of your Dad's name**

A- Dream

B- Olive

C- Loud

D- Ripple

E- Fawn

F- Scar

G- Snake

H- Hay

I- Soft

J- Ice

K- Quail

L- Blossom

M- Fish

N- Moon

O- Fallow

P- Quiet

Q- Small

R- Whisper

S- Dark

T- Sun

U- White

V- Blue

W- Red

X- Bloom

Y- Seed

Z- Quick

 **For your suffix, find the first letter of your Mom's name**

A- wish

B- claw

C- tooth

D- tail

E- heart

F- scale

G- belly

H- ear

I- foot

J- wing

K- fur

L- pelt

M- mist

N- feather

O- blaze

P- leaf

Q- step

R- leap

S- hiss

T- eyes

U- petal

V- stem

W- cast

X- sweet

Y- speckle

Z- stripe

 **There is the first part! I got Olivetail, review and tell me what you got!**


	2. Clan and Rank

**Yay! This is the second part of the generator!**

 **Part 2: Rank and Clan**

 **To figure out what Clan your in, choose and animal:**

 **Cheetah, Kangaroo, Raven, Dolphin, Cougar, Squirrel, Wolf, Chameleon, Tiger or Dog?**

Cheetah- WindClan

Kangaroo- SkyClan

Raven- StarClan

Dolphin- RiverClan

Cougar- BloodClan

Squirrel- ThunderClan

Wolf- ShadowClan

Chameleon- Loner

Tiger- Rogue

Dog- Kittypet

 **Now to find your rank, pick a number between 1 and 12 (ignore this if you are a rogue, loner or kittypet)**

1 Apprentice (change your suffix to paw)

2 Kit (change your suffix to kit)

3 Queen

4 Elder

5 Warrior with apprentice

6 Deputy

7 Warrior

8 Leader (change your suffix to star)

9 Medicine Cat

10 Senior Warrior

11 Medicine Cat apprentice with full name

12 Medicine Cat apprentice

 **I am Olivetail, deputy of ShadowClan. Hope you enjoyed!**


	3. Appearance and Gender

**O. M. G. I just posted this last night and I already have 14 reviews! Thank you all SO much!**

 **Part 3: Appearance and Gender**

 **Find your birthday month to see your appearance, even months are toms, odd months are she-cats**

 **January- white she-cat with golden paws, tail tip and ear tips with green eyes**

 **February- light gray tabby tom with violet eyes**

 **March- calico she-cat with one blue eye one golden**

 **April- pale brown tabby tom with a dappled tail and orange eyes**

 **May- blonde she-cat with white dapples and amber eyes**

 **June- ginger tom with hazel eyes and white paws**

 **July- black she-cat with dark gray patches and blue eyes**

 **August- white tom with pale ginger and dark ginger dapples and silver eyes**

 **September- golden she-cat with dark golden dapples and green eyes**

 **October- dark gray shaggy tom with light blue eyes**

 **November- pale gray she-cat with black dapples and green eyes**

 **December- white tom with hazel eyes**

 **Enjoy! I am Olivetail, golden she-cat with darker golden dapples, deputy of ShadowClan.**


	4. Mate

**This is when Family starts!  
**

 **Part 4: Mate**

 **(if your mate if a tom)**

 **To find your mate's prefix, find the first letter of your name:**

A- Ripple

B- Bramble

C- Thorn

D- Thistle

E- Blizzard

F- Adder

G- White

H- Red

I- Ice

J- Sharp

K- Hawk

L- Eagle

M- Falcon

N- Flame

O- Black

P- Fire

Q- Robin

R- Oak

S- Snake

T- Mud

U- Ragged

V- Dust

W- Birch

X- Fox

Y- Yarrow

Z- Cloud

 **(If your mate is a she-cat)**

 **To find your mate's prefix, find the** **LAST** **letter of your** **LAST** **name**

A- Apple

B- Berry

C- Night

D- Pool

E- Shy

F- Fawn

G- Soft

H- Light

I- Frost

J- Leopard

K- Red

L- Wish

M- Mouse

N- Sparrow

O- Willow

P- Pigeon

Q- Timber

R- Swamp

S- Cinder

T- Tall

U- Shallow

V- Fish

W- Vole

X- Moss

Y- Yew

Z- Cherry

 **(If your mate is a she-cat or a tom)**

 **To find your mate's suffix, go to a window. Close your eyes and then open them, what is the first colour you see?**

Blue- strike

Green- tail

Yellow- fur

Red- wing

Orange- leaf

Purple- fall

Black- foot

Brown- sun

White- moon

 **To find your mate's rank, find your favourite colour. If your get the same rank as you have, choose your second favourite.**

Blue- Leader (Change suffix to star)

Purple- Deputy

Teal- Warrior

Yellow- Rogue

Green- Loner

Orange- Kittypet

Red- Warrior of different Clan

Other- Dark Forest Cat

 **To find your mate's appearance, choose a school subject: Math, Art, Science, Gym, Socials, Health or French**

Math: gray cat with blue eyes

Art: ginger tabby cat with golden eyes

Science: blonde cat with green eyes

Gym- muscular brown tabby cat with hazel eyes

Socials- white cat with gray dapples and amber eyes

Health- calico cat with one blue eye one brown

French- dark brown cat with white dapples and yellow eyes

 **So I am Olivetail, a golden she-cat with darker golden dapples and green eyes, deputy of ShadowClan.**

 **My mate's name is Adderstar, leader of ShadowClan, he is a ginger tabby tom with golden eyes.**


	5. Kits

**Hello lovely reviewers! Sorry this update took so long, I have been UBER busy, but here is the next chapter!**

 **Part 5: Kits**

 **To find how many kits you have, pick a weather type, sun, cloud, rain, snow or thunder and lightning?**

Sun: 2

Cloud: 1

Rain: 0

Snow: 3

Thunder and Lightning: 1

 **To find your first kit's name, (If you have any) find the LAST letter of your MIDDLE name:**

A- Snow (F)

B- Hawk (M)

C- Seed (F)

D- White (M)

E- White (F)

F- Dark (M)

G- Willow (F)

H- Sun (M)

I- Sun (F)

J- Pounce (M)

K- Silver (F)

L- Storm (M)

M- Red (F)

N- Eagle (M)

O- Lily (F)

P- Spark (M)

Q- Quail (F)

R- Grass (M)

S- Blue (F)

T- Cloud (M)

W- Frost (F)

X- Falcon (M)

Y- Mist (F)

Z- Long (M)

 **To find your second kit's (if you have more than one) name, choose a hair colour, Red, Dyed, Blonde, Dirty Blonde, Black, Hazel, Brown or Strawberry Blonde?**

Red: Mint (F)

Dyed: Small (F)

Blonde: Loud (M)

Dirty Blonde: Mud (M)

Black: Sparrow (F)

Hazel: Nut (F)

Brown: Rowan (M)

Strawberry Blonde: Cedar (M)

 **To find your third kit's name, (If you have more than two) choose a flower, Tiger Lily, Sunflower, Orchid, Snap Dragon, Lily or Rose?**

Tiger Lily: Tiger (F)

Lily: Rock (M)

Sunflower: Gray (F)

Orchid: Blizzard (M)

Snap Dragon: Moss (F)

Lily: Lion (M)

Rose: Echo (F)

 **To find all of your kits suffix's (If you have any) think of a number between 1 and 20 for each kit (Ex. Pouncekit 3, Blizzardkit 20) if one kit's suffix is kit, change all the others to kit. Same applies for 'paw.**

1- kit

2- pelt

3- paw

4- eyes

5- kit

6- fall

7- paw

8- claw

9- kit

10- dream

11- paw

12- petal

13- kit

14- leaf

15- paw

16- heart

17- kit

18- fang

19- paw

20- wing

 **Review and let me know what you got! Here is my life, so far.**

 **Name: Olivetail**

 **Gender: Female**

 **Rank: Deputy**

 **Clan: ShadowClan**

 **Appearance: golden fur with darker golden dapples and green eyes.**

 **Mate: Adderstar (ginger tabby tom with golden eyes)**

 **Kits: Eaglepaw (tom), and Nutpaw (she-cat)**

 **Thanks so much for all of your support! Next chapter will be about your mother, father and siblings!**


	6. Parents and Siblings

**HOLY SHNITZEL! 47 REVIEWS! Thank you!**

 **Part 6: Parents and Siblings**

 **To find your parents, pick a number between 1 and 5**

1- Lily (blonde she-cat, kittypet) and Risingsun (gray tabby tom, senior warrior of your Clan)

2- Bluesnow (pale gray she-cat, deputy of RiverClan) and Hayfur (ginger tom, senior warrior of your Clan)

3- Daisy (blonde tabby she-cat, loner) and Birch (dark brown tabby tom, loner)

4- Oakfall (pale brown/ginger dappled she-cat, senior warrior of your Clan, had you at a young age) and Thornwing (white tom with brown speckles, senior warrior of your Clan)

5- Mousefur (pale brown she-cat, senior warrior of your Clan) and Darkpelt (dark brown tom, senior warrior of your Clan)

 **To find out how many siblings you have, pick a Warriors Series, Original, The New Prophecy, Power of Three or Omen of the Stars.**

Original: 0

The New Prophecy: 2

Power of Three: 3

Omen of the Stars: 1

 **To find your sibling(s) names, (If you have any) pick as many numbers between 1 and 15. (Ex. If you have three siblngs, choose 3 numbers)**

1- Pouncefur- ginger and black she-cat

2- Lilypaw- blonde and white dapples she-cat, died because she was bitten by a snake.

3- Whisperstep- white tom

4- Finchwing- white she-cat with black paws and black speckles

5- Strawberry- pale ginger spotted she-cat, kittypet

6- Whiteclaw- white tom with gray dapples

7- Cleverheart- small, black tom

8- Appledawn- pale ginger/brown she-cat

9- Nightfall- black tom

10- Deeplake- dark brown and gray tom

11- Pigeonsong- gray, black and white she-cat

12- Clearpond- white she-cat

13- Woodpelt- brown tabby tom

14- Glidingbird- calico tom

15- Spottedfur- speckled calico she-cat

 **Review and let me know what you got! Here are my final results:**

 **Name: Olivetail**

 **Gender: Female**

 **Appearance: Golden fur with darker golden dapples and green eyes.**

 **Clan: ShadowClan**

 **Rank: Deputy**

 **Mother: Oakfall**

 **Father: Thornwing**

 **Sister: Finchwing**

 **Mate: Adderstar**

 **Daughter: Nutpaw**

 **Son: Eaglepaw**

 **Thank you all so much for your reviews!**


	7. Death

**I decided to do one more part for this, I've been MIA for a while but I am in the process of writing a new story, check it out!**

 **Part 7: Death**

Pick a number

Subtract your birthday day (Ex, October 9, Subtract 9)

Add the number of letters in your name

Add the number of sisters you have

Subtract the number of brothers you have

Subtract your grade

Add your favorite number

Subtract the number of letters in your favorite color

 **1-15** You die in battle, defending the nursery

 **16-31** You die after a bought of whitecough

 **31-46** You die an elder in your sleep

 **47-62** You die after an attack by a badger

 **63-77** You die from greencough

 **78-86** You die after eating rotten prey

 **87-100** You get hit by a monster

 **100+** You get killed by rogues

 **Comment what you got! Here are my final results:**

 **Name: Olivetail**

 **Gender: Female**

 **Appearance: Golden fur with darker golden dapples and green eyes**

 **Clan: ShadowClan**

 **Rank: Deputy**

 **Mother: Oaktail**

 **Father: Thornwing**

 **Sister: Finchwing**

 **Mate: Adderstar**

 **Daughter: Nutpaw**

 **Son: Eaglepaw**

 **Cause of death: Killed by a badger**

 **Please check out my new story: Blood Covered Lies!**


End file.
